Hinata:Dirge Of Cerberus
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: what if Hinata had chaos instead of Vincent? Well this what it might it look. No pairings yet.
1. Hinata

Hinata: Dirge of Cerberus

Ninjastar: This is my first Final Fantasy/ Naruto crossover.

I hope you like it because my other story Hinata's Team has 7 reviews and it is a HIT!! .

I do not own Final Fantasy and Naruto

Summary: Hinata was born Midgar.. She was apart of Shinra Company before cloud and Zack. Then hinata left Shinra Soldiers. Hinata then meet Vincent and Naruto

at the Deepground company. She meet Lucrecia and Kurenai, who was like older sisters to her. Hinata find out about Lucrecia was carrying Hojo's son, Sephiroth ,

who was very ill. Hinata then exposed Hojo, but shoot in the stomach in the process. Hojo then experimented on Hinata which resulted in her gaining the abilities of

immortality, strength, stamina, healing, and the ability to transform into powerful beasts. However Hinata still remained a lifeless corpse, and was then disposed of

by Hojo. In an effort to save her, Lucrecia infused stagnant Lifestream, which carried a being called Chaos, into Hinata. Now we go to Hinata in the present day and

where she is now.

In a dark room with one light you would see a girl with long unkempt black hair, red eyes. Wearing a red cloak and mantle with a hood. She was wearing under the

red cloak a black tight short sleeve shirt, a black shirt with black shorts under it and silver boots. She had a gun with 3 barrels and a silver charm and the name

'Cerberus' crossed the first barrel. That's Hinata. She 21 years old. She's at the old Company building of Deepground. She had her old room in the Company building.

She came out her coffin 2 months and she remember what happen in her whole life. She was on a black covered bed when she heard a voice. "I'll find her." said the

voice. The voice got closer and then Hinata hide behind the door. The door opened and hinata came from behind it and saw who was standing in front of her. It was

Vincent. He had short black hair with red eyes. He wore a black suit, with a white tie and black dress shoes. He smiled. "I know you would be here." said Vincent.

"Hello Vincent, longer time no see, how's Naruto?" asked Hinata. "He's doing fine, but Lucrecia is gone." said Vincent. "I know I'll kill hojo for what he did to me." said  
Hinata. "You can't, he's dead." said Vincent. "How? He died by Sephiroth, because if hey did he deserve it." said Hinata with a smirk. "why don't you come with me to  
new Shinra company?" asked Vincent. "Sure, I'll be some good use because I know all the information that I gather from Hojo's and Lucrecia's notes and books that

didn't get burned." said Hinata. So hinata packed up Cerberus, Griffon, Hydra, and Ultima. They left the room and the building. Then Hinata saw a boy with blond

hair, blue eyes, three whiskers on each cheek, wearing a white suit, blue tie , and black shoes. Then she saw a boy with duck butt hair, black hallow eyes, wearing a

blue suit with a black tie and black shoes. "Hinata! It's so good to see you." said Naruto. "Naruto how are you?" asked Hinata. "Fine, hey hinata how old are you?"

asked Naruto. "21, why?" asked Hinata. "You are older than me ,but younger than Vincent." said Naruto. "So Vincent who is this?" asked Hinata. "Hinata meet

Sasuke Uchiha." said Vincent. "So you're Fagaku's son, ne?" said Hinata. "how do you know my Father?" asked Hinata. "I use to work with him when I was a Shinra

Soldier, how is your Father doing anyway?" said Hinata. "he's fine." said Sasuke. "How's itachi?" asked Hinata. "How do you know my brother, itachi?" asked Sasuke.  
"I know him when he was 10 and I was 16 , so that means you're 13 and he's 15 if I'm correct . " said Hinata. "Yeah I'm 14." said Naruto. "So bro, how you been

doing?" asked Hinata. "Wait, Naruto this is your sister?" asked Sasuke. "Not biological, be she's my adopted sister." said Naruto. "So we done with introductions and  
we are off." said Vincent. They got in a white Jeep. Hinata was in the back with /naruto, while Sasuke was in the front with Vincent. "Hinata, what is in the bag?"

asked Naruto. "My guns and my charms like my fire materia, water materia, and my lightning materia." said Hinata. And they was off.

Ninjastar: Good start so review after the story!!


	2. Meeting the crew

Hinata: Dirge Of Cerberus

Chapter 2

Ninjastar: CHAPTER 2!!

Oh, pairings for Hinata

Itachi/Hinata

Vincent/Hinata

Sasuke/Hinata

Cloud/Hinata

Sephiroth/Hinata

PICK YOUR FAVORITE!!

AND REVIEW!!

--

Hinata was bored out of her mind and she was in a weird situation, Naruto and Sasuke was having a glaring contest. She sweat dropped. "Um, Naruto, you and

sasuke don't get along, do you?" asked Hinata. "Hinata we're here." said Vincent. They was a front a big building. They started walking through hall leading to a

room. "this is where you be sleeping at, Hinata." said Vincent. "One minute I have to put my guns away and take Cerberus out." said Hinata. She placed the bag of

guns in the closet and took Cerberus and a red ribbon. "Hey, that's the red ribbon that I give you." said Naruto. "And I would like to thank you for that." said Hinata.

They started walking down to a big room. Hinata saw people she saw when she a soldier for Shinra. There was a girl with pink hair, a girl with blond, a girl with

blond in four ponytails , a girl with two buns in her head, a boy with blond, a girl with short black hair, a girl, with long black hair, a boy with long brown hair, a boy

with spiky brown hair, a boy with a weird haircut, a chubby boy, a boy with sunglass, a boy with red hair, a boy with copper hair with a hint of brown, and a boy with  
a brown ponytail. " Hinata welcome." said Vincent. Then the girl with two buns in her hair came. "Hinata it's good to see you." she said. "Hello tenten, I'll never

thought you I'd see you again." said Hinata. "Hinata, you look well." said the Boy with blond hair. "Cloud, I thought you went back to Midgar." said Hinata. "I did,

then I met Vincent." said Cloud. "Hinata I would like you to meet Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tifa, Yuffie, Neji, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Kankuro, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Gaara." said

Naruto. "So a Haruno, Yamanka, three Sabakus, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga, and a Lee." said Hinata. "How do you know that Ms.Hinata?" asked Lee.

"I knew your parents and I'm sorry Lee about your parents, I should of meet you when it happened." said Hinata. "That's ok I got my uncle Gai to help me." said

Lee. "I'm Hinata Tatsuki, and I'll have to say how old are you all?" asked Hinata. "Everyone here except cloud, Tifa, and yuffie is 13 and Lee, Tenten, and Neji is 14."

said Sakura. "How old are you Hinata?" asked Cloud. "21." said Hinata. "Now everyone we have a important meeting." said Vincent. So everyone went to the large

table and seat in a chair. "We still don't know where's the person with Chaos in him/her is." said Naruto. Hinata jumped at that commented. "excuse me did you just

say Chaos?" asked Hinata. "Yes, he did." said Ino. "Excuse me Vincent do you have a training ground or sparring area around here?" asked Hinata. "yes, but…" said

Vincent then he remembered. So they went to the training area and everyone was standing back while hinata stand in front. "Excuse, but what are you doing?"

asked Neji.

"Just watch." Vincent commended. "Limit breaker." said Hinata. Then he body begin glowing blue. She begin to transform. Her cloak turned into big red wings with

black feathers, her fingers become claws, and her eyes glowed red. " This is the first stage to getting Chaos." said Hinata. "How do you that?" asked Kankuro.

"Because when I meet Vincent I was a former Shinra Soldier, then I was shoot by a scientist named Hojo who experimented on me making me a lifeless corpse, so

Lucrecia used a part of the Lifestream cells from a being named Chaos sealing him in me." said Hinata. Everyone gasped. "Show us the Promateria." said Vincent.

She did so. She went inside her chest and came a light blue orb with black clashed in it. "Can you turn into Chaos?" asked Yuffie. "yes, let me show you." said

Hinata. her wings begin to grow bigger , then they turned black with black feathers, her hair was still black ,but with red tips, her right eye was covered by a red

ribbon, she had markings on her face , her teeth become longer, and her eye was bloody red. Her legs and arms was covered in the same markings as on her face.

"this is way I keep hiding." said Hinata in a deep voice. Then a light shined. It blinded hinata and she turned back to Limit breaker ,but her wings didn't leave. Hinata

got up picked up the Promateria and put it back in her body , then she returned back to normal ,but the wings didn't leave. "that was amazing." said ino. "Hinata,

why don't those wings leave." said Temari. "Because I have two stages before I get to chaos, that was just a minor problem because chaos can get out of me if I

don't have the Promateria." said Hinata. "Hinata what is that gun?" asked Chouji. "It's Cerberus and it's one of the weapons a can use when I'm in Limit Breaker

form." said Hinata. "Hinata, What did Lucrecia tell you what Chaos can do?" asked Shikamaru. "She said that I'm immortally and Chaos will soon be unleashed." said

hinata. Everyone was quite and went back inside.

--

Ninjastar: HINATA ROCKS!!

REVIEW TIME!!

I hope you like the first chapter like you will like this chapter


End file.
